1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock for safety belts with a belt lock and a plug-in tongue which can be locked in position by a latch which can be moved to the opening position transversely to the plug-in direction by a manual pressure element, or by the plug-in tongue, whereby the spring-loaded latch, preferably by a spring-loaded ejector, is retained in the opening position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known safety belt systems, the plug-in tongue, which is fastened to the free belt-end, is inserted into a belt lock which directly or indirectly is secured by a fitting, for example, on the floor of the vehicle. The plug-in tongue is locked in position in the lock by means of a latch. The latch is detented by spring force behind a locking edge of the plug-in tongue, and can be moved from the locked position to the open position by a pressure element which can be operated manually, for example, a pressure button, so that the plug-in tongue can be pulled out from the belt lock at all times. Conventionally, a spring loaded ejector is provided, which, when the tongue is inserted elastically, presses onto the end of the tongue, and ejects the plug-in tongue after the latch has been moved. Simultaneously, the latch is held in the open position, so that the tongue can, without obstructions be inserted into the belt lock to the detent position, when the belt is used the next time, and the tongue can be locked again. This makes it obligatory, that after an extreme stress on the safety system, for example, after a crash, to replace the safety system, because the reliability of the safety function of the overstressed system is no longer assured.